


Tea Parties & Toddlers

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Lance plays tea party with his toddler.





	Tea Parties & Toddlers

“Daddy!” his daughter giggled, tugging on the sleeve of his track suit. “Come play with me!”

He smiled at her and bent low to pick her up in his arms. “Anything for you, princess.”

“Really?” Her bright eyes shone with excitement.

“Really,” he peppered small kisses on her nose before carrying her to her bedroom and setting her on the floor. “What do you want to do until mommy comes back from the store?”

“Tea party!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands before she ran over to the small table set up in the corner where a few stuffed animals were seated in chairs.

He smiled and walked over to the table, seating himself in the tiny plastic chair as his daughter zoomed around the table, pretending to fill the small pink cups with tea before settling down next to him.

“Be careful, daddy, the tea is hot,” she warned before she carefully picked up her cup and blew on it, pretending to cool the imaginary drink.

He smiled lovingly at her before carefully picking up the plastic toy and blowing on it. He drank from the cup and placed the object back onto the table. “you know daddy adores you, right, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Of course, daddy!” SHe giggled, nearly falling out o f her chair in hysterics before she walked around the table and pretended to give her stuffed animals a drink.

“What do you say I read you a story until mommy comes home, huh?” He offered as she sidled her way onto his lap.

“I’d very much like that, daddy,” she yawned as she snuggled tighter to his chest.

“Looks like it’s time for a nap anyway, sweet pea,” he chortled softly as he gently scooped her into his embrace and stood up, carefully making his way across his room to her bed and placing her under the covers. “What kind of story do you want to hear?”

“Tell me about how you met mommy,” she requested.

And that, is how you had found your husband and your child when you walked back into your home, a bag of groceries in your hand to prepare for dinner.


End file.
